


【麦藏】一千零一夜(1)

by Ciottolo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciottolo/pseuds/Ciottolo
Summary: 与白扣的聊天记录，包含了麦藏的各种AU和脑洞，打包快餐
Relationships: 麦藏
Kudos: 2





	【麦藏】一千零一夜(1)

＊＊＊20171227

【虫师麦 山神藏】虫师AU

山神藏擅自将虫师麦留在了山里，等麦再醒来已经是春天了

【赌徒麦 白狼藏】

赌博赢来一只不适应人类社会的白狼，从说话开始教他。白狼像大猫一样傲娇又粘人，每天麦回家就扑过来蹭。第一次做的时候不知道麦是要做什么，好奇又害羞地分开腿让主人看，食髓知味后就会用尾巴勾麦的小腿，问能不能射在里面。

【棕狼族长麦27 白狼少主藏14】furry？

政治婚姻，少主作为政治工具嫁过去成了压寨夫人。因为是狼就不用考虑没成年。

(20180114)传教士体位的时候小白狼一边哭唧唧说太大了进不去的，一边用两只脚踩着狼麦毛茸茸的胸口不让麦压下来。但因为麦说了“不听话就换你弟弟嫁过来吧”，而不得不履行配偶义务。

【】半藏那个类型的，水仙会变成

“我最强”

“我最强”

……一小时后还在争执

【范海辛麦 人偶少主】

日出真感情后，范海辛用20年青春跟女巫交换，把少主变成了人类

＊＊＊20171229

【】白扣发烧测体温，三天没甩温度计，三天都38.1，被写进unique了

【发烧的麦】在写unique期间的调侃

本来就打不过半藏，又发烧了，只能让藏主动了。

“如果是发烧了，那个会不会比平时更烫？反正对方迷迷糊糊，拿来玩吧。”(？)

(20180113)补充

麦替藏挡枪后发烧了

麦: 跟发烧病人做，导致对方过热，说不定要烧坏脑子

藏: 我知道啊，所以挑了个没脑子可烧的(骑)

做了还不忘调侃＂病了还早泄，啧＂

事后，

藏“没想象中的好玩”

麦“拜托我中了一枪你还只想玩我？”

“我又没让你挡枪”

“这是对待救命恩人该有的态度吗”

“是你该感谢后来我救了你吧？”

“妈的等我伤好了，我会好好 感 谢 你的”

＊＊＊20180101

【研究员麦 兽人藏】假孕

兽人种族是双性的，跟人类有生殖隔离，人类老麦知道，但藏不知道

做的次数多了藏开始假孕，孕吐，涨奶，然后被老麦拿探针做阴式B超戳进去检查，一心以为自己揣崽的狼藏盯着老麦动作，快吓死了，结果觉得老麦的探针进出进出得特别下流而勃起了

麦“这种时候你还发情？”藏羞耻得只好咬着枕巾忍耐快感，而后被麦用探针捅到射

＊＊＊20180102

【电话性服务员麦 社畜藏】

藏为了缓解压力打了电话性服务热线，成了麦的常客。麦改行后仍旧跟藏保持往来，时间久熟悉了之后，麦在现实中单方面见到了藏。

【麦 猫又藏】

麦下雨天出门，看到一窝被扔掉的小猫，就把伞放下了，回来的时候看到少主打着伞蹲在小猫边上。少主穿着和服，头上披着件衣服，盖住了头发(下面是猫耳)，仰起脸问麦，“大叔我被赶出家门了，能不能在你家住一阵啊？”(猫式碰瓷)说是未婚先育了一窝崽子，现在无家可归

进屋了少主脱掉披在头上的衣服，抖抖湿了的耳朵

老麦: ∑(°口° )

藏:养我！（以及我那一窝崽子）

实际上一窝小猫只是普通小猫，养父(少主)被金主(麦)拖走的时候都不知道救养父

如果是猫又，可能也会把叶子变成金币打发老麦

【打手麦 社长藏】暗金丑岛君AU

极道大少爷家道中落，开始弄高利贷的小生意

麦之前是牛郎，辞职后应聘到藏的高利贷公司当打手

【公交痴汉】pwp

莫西干藏穿后面带拉锁的裤子跟老麦去挤公交

【强推play】pwp

说好了是强推角色扮演，藏一直说“不行不可以”但是又不真的反抗，麦始终没亲他，藏很不痛快但又在高潮

事后补亲亲，藏很生气，麦委屈了:“做戏要做全套啊，你说的要玩的怎么又哭？”

结果真的打起来了

【吝啬鬼 白狼】

白狼为了修弓跟吝啬鬼借过钱的，第二天就还了，但是吝啬鬼说利息没给。白狼觉得这人真的抠门到不可理喻，就赖账了没给那几毛钱的利息。

又过了几年白狼被仇家搞得比较惨，吝啬鬼出手救了他，本来白狼要感谢他，结果他说“你x年欠我的利息还没还呢”。

白狼一个白眼翻到眼窝疼，问他欠多少。吝啬鬼报了一个天文数字(多年来的滞纳金加上利滚利)，白狼惊了

因为欠人情又欠钱加上最近真的被人搞得很惨非常被动，白狼只好服软，问吝啬鬼现在他还不上钱怎么办。吝啬鬼说，你的弓不错，拿来抵债。白狼把弓一抱“不行，这是我家祖传的”。

吝啬鬼说“那好吧，不卖弓，你卖身吧”

白狼就炸了，说这个也不行

吝啬鬼就很气嘛，说你这人太没信用，吃我的住我的，欠我人情又欠钱。不过也没把白狼赶走，让他继续在这儿躲仇家。

白狼平生没听过这么重的话，也很理亏，想了想觉得，算了卖身吧，卖给吝啬鬼，来一发然后两清就好了，然后当这事没发生过，于是就委曲求全跟吝啬鬼上床了，期间倒是玩得很开心。做完了之后白狼还在尴尬，因为觉得吝啬鬼人还可以，床上也可以，内心有点动摇，觉得账还清了就要走了。

结果吝啬鬼说，好了已经还了一枚银币了，还差xxx(比天文数字少了一个银币的价格)这么多钱。白狼欲哭无泪，他以为一发两清，结果吝啬鬼按次数算钱。

(还债次数多了之后，白狼先高潮了瘫软的时候吝啬鬼打他屁股说你这么懒还叫还债吗，你该给我钱。(然后白狼就苦哈哈地揪着床单撅着夹他)

＊＊＊20180103

【大学生麦 咖啡店老板藏】

眉来眼去一年然后直奔三垒

【】风暴英雄改了半藏的模型，把胸改粉了，是不是在暗示他到38还是老处男？？

【处男小麦 老狼藏】

没有人类的羞耻心所以最初提出要做的是狼藏

在白狼的山洞里躺在兽皮上，小麦手不老实，白狼觉得被摸哪里都好舒服所以没有制止。小麦没经验，不确定要不要继续时候狼藏说“相爱的人类会接吻的对吧？”

结果做的时候

“为什么还有一半没进来)不要了，出去出去”从传教士体位翻身想逃跑，结果被抓住了尾巴变成背后位

麦: 你能不能放松一点……我忍得很难受

藏: ……不能，你太大了，拿出去（哭腔）

不太顺利不过还是做完了。

事后白狼又有些痴汉地说：肚子里暖暖的好舒服……

【16麦 30藏】现代AU，冷笑梗

小处男总想泡成熟型的，麦看上了藏而纠缠不休，藏把他当小孩，根本不放在眼里，而后麦直球告白：

麦“大叔我喜欢你”

藏“哦”

麦“跟我交往吧”

藏“你想跟我上床？”

麦“……嗯！”

藏“等你毛长齐了再想吧，小朋友”

麦“我已经是大人了”

藏“哦？证明一下。”(漫不经心)

麦“很大吧，可以满足你的。”（脱裤子）

藏“……是么。”（愣了半秒冷笑出来）

而后小麦去外地读书，期间一直阳痿，每次生气地想干脆追别人算了，脑中就会浮现那声冷笑，感觉不找机会干翻这个藏简直以后都没法勃起了

＊＊＊20180104

【】多数时候看游戏里的半藏会觉得他是个会吃清水煮鸡胸肉的味蕾死绝了的人，就算是没有盐的拉面也能吃三碗

＊＊＊20180106

【】“为了戒除烟瘾，去谈恋爱吧，麦克雷”(然而烟瘾没戒掉，还多了性瘾)

【死局麦 黑爪藏】ABO，无经验碧池

死局麦刚回基地就见到一个大美人端端正正地坐着，认出是隔壁黑爪的岛田半藏，麦早就在偷偷注意了，于是自告奋勇地组成了二人小队。任务途中藏很“不巧”地发情了，麦克雷没客气地把人上了。

藏长得太凶之前始终没人敢来，实则一直想跟人结合，这次是刚好被老麦捡到了，“抑制剂吃太久了好麻烦，标记我吧”＂他的玩意这么大，一定很舒服。为了形象，后半句是不能说的。也不能主动示好帮麦舔，不然估计麦是会被咬萎掉的。敏感带在标记区，所以小腿勾着麦就快乐地成事了。

回去黑爪之后要被黑百合嘲笑死，毕竟黑爪刚把半藏借给死局不到一个月，半藏就急吼吼跟别人搞了，动作可真是太快了。

在标记之前老麦都被吓得心惊肉跳的“这一定是个圈套……妈的为什么我这么兴奋”然后发现是捡到大便宜了。任务结束回去之后大家对麦克雷的认知可能都得到了刷新：“没想到他这么大胆子”

弟弟的爱好是收集手办，哥哥的爱好是收集工口漫吧……

麦发现藏有偷偷存一大堆本子，并且想把本子上的都试一次。麦:我有必要帮黑爪教育好他们的狙击手。

藏“角色扮演？”

麦“可以试试”

藏“SM？”

麦“也可以”

藏“furry那种？”

麦“如果你喜欢的话。”

藏“触手play呢？”

麦“这个难度太高”

(20180122)补充

第一次见面，藏刚到死局的某个据点。借用他的事情是死局的头头们谈的，麦之前都不知道自己接下来的搭档是他，还在抱怨想把任务推掉。藏提着弓箱下直升机，麦看清模样了秒速问你单身吗，藏没吭声，其他人都以为麦这就平常的那调侃搭讪，没当真。

当天晚上通讯器之类的都分配好了，任务前留下了两天时间给藏调时差，麦忽然收到了藏发过来的信息，问他附近有什么好餐厅。麦内心: 有戏！

麦主动提出给藏带路，同时发信息给自己老大撤回了原本要求退出任务的申请，被sombra一顿嘲笑。而吃饭的时候麦就准备速战速决告白了，问藏你相不相信一见钟情。本来觉得藏看起来对他也挺有好感的，结果藏犹豫了一下说不信，直觉都是坑人的，把麦的后半段示好给堵住了。

出发前取得进展的幻想破灭，开始任务后藏也始终没表现出更多对他的好感，麦渐渐基本认定这人他泡不到了之后，藏在任务里受了不太严重的伤，义肢报废，被麦救下，背回了基地。

义肢维修期间麦就很无聊，晚上藏来敲门了，表示一下感谢，顺便进屋坐坐。麦本来已经对藏没什么非分之想了，但是发觉说话的这么一会工夫，藏渐渐开始释放费洛蒙，他才意识到对方是omega(藏之前一直说自己有过敏症所以吃药，其实是抑制剂)。

藏就脸红红表示其实我也对你有意思。于是一发标记HE。

(之前不接受麦的原因大概就是这种对藏一见钟情的人藏遇过很多了，根本不会放在心里，有利可图的话搞一点小暧昧还可以，但告白肯定是拒绝的。这次比较特殊的是他对麦也来电，麦被拒绝后也没态度急转直下，而且这白痴牛仔还没意识到他是omega，也谈不上本能吸引)

【】痴汉pwp

进入新组织，被弟弟嘱咐了一定要跟同事好好相处。

结果第一次任务后的庆功宴上有点喝多了，迷迷糊糊趴在桌边打盹这时候同事里有一个人过来摸大腿

忽然醒来的话，对方会很尴尬，以后没法好好做同事了吧

不做声继续装睡，结果越摸越靠近大腿根怎么办，这时候醒来就更尴尬了吧

于是只好一直装睡忍耐到对方摸完。

离开庆功宴的时候被麦拉到了楼梯间，“一直都醒着却不拒绝，是因为很想要吧？”

【沟通不良】默认藏只适合皱着眉抿着嘴偷看，看看麦的脸又看看裆身体热起来了又不好意思说。结果麦内心:……他嫌我小？？

＊＊＊20180108

【狼麦 兔藏】兽人ow

哈娜和半藏都是兔子，哈娜总向藏抱怨发情期的事，然而藏不好意思说自己都是自己解决，哈娜也没怀疑，毕竟看起来藏也很清心寡欲。

某天藏拜托麦去房间帮他拿东西，结果麦一个手滑打开了床头柜抽屉，里面一堆玩具。本以为藏是兔子里的异类，结果……果然还是兔子嘛。

麦：帮你把东西拿来了。

藏：谢谢

麦(小声)不小心看过你抽屉了

藏(瞬间僵直)

达成了某种心照不宣的协议：在外人面前，狼要表现成是他主动追求兔子开始交往的，但在人后，狼可以做任何他想做的 (自尊心比什么都重要的兔子)

“别这么一脸不开心嘛”

“……”

“看到你发情模样的就我一个，我不会对外人乱讲的”

在别人清一色以为他们两个交往后还没上过床的时候，藏深刻地思考着怎么才能把关系发展到床下：藏觉得自己发情的模样很丑陋，本来想只是啪啪啪解决欲望也行，但是越来越觉得还是应该恋爱一次试试，希望和狼有些除了做爱以外的相处。

藏：你是不是只想跟我做(重音)？

麦：是啊，只想跟你(重音)做。

＊＊＊20180109

【金主麦20 卖身藏28】

为了赚钱供弟弟(17)读书以及维持自家破败的道场而卖身的藏，被年轻的纨绔子弟麦包养。羞耻又不得不顺从，始终随便麦怎么折腾，但是被麦叫了一次哥哥后真的发火了，麦赶紧拽回来哄。

＊＊＊20180110

【原作设定】真心话大冒险

OW一群人玩真心话大冒险，麦藏普通同事。藏被问在场的选一个交往他会跟谁，他选了老麦。老麦因此觉得藏对他有意思，就追到手了。

交往后偶然提起那天的真心话，藏说因为在场的单身狗只有他和源氏还有哈娜，说要跟哈娜交往的话很可能之后每次喝酒都当趣事拿来调侃，又不能跟弟弟交往，所以就选麦了。顺便还补了一句“当时莱因哈特在就好了，我倾向于选他。”

麦克雷: 喵喵喵？？？

【同事麦藏】现代AU

办公室恋情交往中，没公开，麦人缘很好，藏很容易吃醋，故意在工作中刁难麦，麦无奈老老实实地被差遣。有漂亮同事体贴地来送咖啡，藏感觉更加衬托自己是个为难人的家伙，就早退喝闷酒去了也不接电话。

几个同事跟麦一起工作，有人说藏不近人情之类的闲话，麦听了十分不爽，一时没忍住：＂请别在背后议论我的男友，他是个很好的人＂直接官宣，然后也早退去藏常去的酒馆找人了。

藏在吧台一个人坐着看起来很寂寞，赶来的麦心里揪揪的，买杯解酒茶放在藏的面前后拍了拍藏的背，藏迷迷糊糊地说“谢谢你的好意不过我有男朋友了。”

麦笑咪咪地把头凑到藏颊边，藏愣愣地伸手摸摸麦的脸，然后被扣着脑袋亲。之后去爱情旅馆，角色扮演一波捡尸的痴汉麦和被捡尸的人夫藏。

事后藏说他不是故意的，他只是控制不住自己的独占欲。麦表示没关系，以及现在大家都知道他们在一起了。

藏（哭笑不得）：很好 这下我们都别想着升职了

麦：原来你一直担心的是这个？啊，我们的顶头上司早知道了。

藏：……？

麦：毕竟他是我养父

藏：……？？？

【麦x3 花心藏】pwp

看起来高冷，实则很有手段，脚踩三条船，只玩暧昧不给甜头，各种小巧合后三个麦互相接触终于发觉了真相，然后决定给藏一点教训。

【原作设定】pwp

与藏因为任务的事闹不愉快后，麦在酒吧遇到了正跟路人亲密交谈的藏，以为那是藏的男友。因为看藏不爽而故意点酒送给藏，暗示“自己曾经跟藏上过床”，路人觉得藏有伴了就离开了。

麦以为自己气走了藏的男友而暗爽，不过很快被藏叫去了洗手间。本以为会在洗手间打起来，结果藏主动跟他来了一发。

事后老麦心虚说了句现在我可真的没法跟你男友解释我们两个没什么关系了。

藏: 男友？那只不过是我在酒吧认识的人而已(完全没在意的)

【】藏在老麦的房间门口徘徊，麦假正经，“你来干什么？”

“……刚好路过而已。”藏装作没事离开，过一会又转回来了，“能让我进房间吗？”

＊＊＊20180111

【18岁读大学的麦 38岁寄宿家庭家长藏】

麦被迷得神魂颠倒，表面跟源是好兄弟，实则想日他哥，偷偷用藏的内衣裤手淫，某天源不在，麦把藏灌迷糊了之后动手动脚，藏也没反抗，而后就做了。

第二天麦提出交往，藏嫌麦年纪太小，最多当炮友。

麦威胁道，你不做我男朋友我就告你强碱未成年人。

藏早看过他证件，不过没说破，为了免得臭小子再有别的说法，勉勉强强同意了。不过后来还是慢慢发现了小男友的可爱之处。

＊＊＊20180114

【】以“半藏跟我吵架后一个人回了日本”为开头

“半藏走的第一天，想他。”麦准备去日本找藏，而后发现自己没有日本签证。

半藏在日本老家蹲着非常生气，为什么混蛋男友不来找我。

源氏: 哥你玩脱了，杰西没有日本签证。

【】源喵：白天回家吃饭，晚上出去浪。早上回来在门外嗓门超大喵喵喵，需要主人开门。

藏喵：叫声不大，很爱干净，又懂规矩

＊＊＊20180115

【范海辛麦 雪女藏】pwp

(写在2020:可以改成守林人麦了)

麦因为突然的暴风雪被困在山里，走着走着发现了带着两头狼的藏在山洞里生火取暖。以为藏是猎人而没有防备地去借地方烤火，藏说自己很冷，与麦同裹一条毯子，然后就酱酱酿酿了。做的时候发现藏的体温真的很低，后来麦慢慢不受控制昏过去了，模模糊糊听到藏跟两头狼说“刚才他还分了你们肉干，像个好人，就不杀他了”。第二天麦醒来时藏和狼早已不见，暴风雪似乎也没存在过，天气很好，可以直接下山。

【】“划清界限，上床不代表交往，交往不代表你可以干涉我”

【原作设定】麦藏+噶天使

还在bw时期，麦自我感觉甚好，对噶吹嘘安吉拉肯定是对他有意思才总是笑眯眯的，噶随便嗯了一声，因为实际上安吉拉跟他在一起。事后麦发觉时羞耻得想扇自己耳光。

又过了几年，麦认识半藏了，这次长记性不跟师父吹逼了，结果从半藏嘴里听到他夸噶比，当时就慌成了狗。

师徒关系破解边缘xd

【救生员麦→少主藏→赌徒麦】自己NTR自己

少主喜欢的是赌徒麦，但被救生员截胡调教。白天跟赌徒约会连索吻都不敢，晚上被救生员按在胯下呜呜呜。

(20200604)后来少主与赌徒感情有进展，但被救生员威胁要曝光关系，不得不脚踩两条船。而后救生员约了赌徒过来，结果赌徒一进门，发现救生员正跟少主在做，少主慌到崩溃，还被救生员抱起来分开腿对着赌徒继续怼，本以为赌徒会心碎，没想到赌徒加入了。本以为会是救命稻草，结果多了个打桩机，少主哭唧唧想着我不想这样的，然后被夹在两个麦中间高潮到昏厥。

＊＊＊20180116＊＊＊

【麦xN 性瘾藏】现代AU

藏看似高冷其实是个轻佻的性瘾患者，公司聚会时跟男友麦在小隔间打炮，温泉旅行的时候一边给男友麦打电话一边跟同事麦做。被男友麦带回家过圣诞，找机会把几个弟弟麦都睡了一遍。然而提臀无情，事后完全不给机会，永远会回到男友麦身边。爱是一道光绿到你发慌。

【】“如果你觉得我是omega，跟女人一样，那你最好不要碰我。否则我会日回去的。”

【介绍相亲】原作设定ABO

76:想给你介绍个伴侣，有兴趣吗

麦:说来听听

76:单身omega，基地里的

麦:窝边草，没兴趣

76:你会喜欢的，真不考虑一下？

噶:喂，让这小子滚，我们又不是拉皮条的

麦:胸大吗？

76:大(秒答)

麦:那好，见一下吧

本以为是女性omega，没想到是怎么都看不出是omega的男性，又强又凶，年纪也不小了。但穿上和服真香。

恋爱后——

噶: 你现在的气味真的恶心死了

麦: 我觉得比原来好很多

噶: 原来是单身臭，现在是恋爱的酸臭

【bw麦 朋克藏 + 默认麦 默认藏】原作设定 换夫

传送门事故把平行世界里的麦调换了位置，暴力小狼狗bw麦遇上了家主藏，老油条麦遇上了暴脾气的朋克藏。

家主藏很犹豫该不该跟bw麦扯上关系，毕竟好像是出轨，而bw麦并没客气直接上了，因为不怎么体贴，家主藏不得不语言指导一下他怎么取悦自己。

老油条麦表现得过于“绅士风度”，被朋克藏嘲讽嫌弃，后来一通angry sex，朋克藏事后烟赛神仙。

【小麦 家主藏】原作设定 换夫pwp

小麦跟老麦互换了，小麦不知道老麦跟藏交往，藏也没说，但是基地里的人的眼神还有房间里的细节之类的让小麦猜到了，于是强推了藏，成功绿了自己

【失忆麦 男友藏】现代AU

麦失忆了，还以为自己笔直，他在自己家发现了很多另一个人的蛛丝马迹，以为是自己的女友，去向同事藏求证。藏：你阳痿把她吓跑了。

实际上麦想到藏就蠢蠢欲动，同事的交头接耳让他觉得有情况，麦：是不是全公司都知道我阳痿啊？？但是我不是啊？？

藏: 你可能有必要跟他们解释一下，甚至现场展示一下

麦心痒痒的不行，又以为藏有对象了，因为藏戴着戒指(麦因为失忆的前一天做家务正好摘了

后来终于某天在自家抽屉里找到了成对的戒指，上面还刻着两人的名字。结果他以为藏是前任，结果两人一起喝酒，麦憋不住问藏：跟你分手，我是不是傻啊？

藏：你这话说对了一半

麦：我跟你分手的这一半？

藏：你傻的那一半

麦几乎要喜极而泣，然后往后一倒撞到了脑袋，第二天恢复记忆了

麦：“我觉得我失忆的这段时间里你都在对我进行精神虐待”

＊＊＊20180117＊＊＊

【宠物藏】pwp

晚上麦克雷回家就扑过去蹭蹭，白天故意锁在衣柜里塞上跳蛋，然后叫人上门打扫卫生，听到嗡嗡声的清洁工走过来打开了衣柜，藏羞耻到崩溃，化成兽型要吃人，然后发现是主人假扮的，一秒变成黏人猫仔

【】胸大是唯一的优点。硬要说他有两个优点的话，那就是左边的胸大，右边的胸也大

【大腿麦 彩笔藏】主播AU

麦打游戏顺便直播一直不瘟不火，藏打赏了不少，后来麦就开始带彩笔藏一起上分

【】电竞AU

麦和源同队，藏想让弟弟跟自己同队，但源拒绝了，于是藏看麦不爽(？？)联合练习赛时就算被麦的队友击杀也把账算在麦头上，处处针对，把麦狙到头秃。

藏：我可没有针对你，你技不如人罢了

麦：（随口）我做你男朋友，你能放了我吗？

藏：（光速）成交

＊＊＊20180118＊＊＊

【】不想看半藏往白饭里搅和纳豆，也不想看麦克雷往两片面包中间夹彩色麦圈

【20麦 38藏】网恋(白扣Doctrine)

长得很凶情商一般的爱情loser藏，工作狂，一直单身。

源:你需要一个靠得住的人，不要每次搬家的时候都把我从学校喊出来陪你搬床

藏:好，我下次叫搬家公司

源:不要曲解我的意思！我是说，你是时候结束单身了

藏:我并不孤独

源:孤独和单身并不是一个概念，哥。别这么看着我，我知道你已经跟你的公司结婚了，但你需要性生活。

藏:小心门框，不要磕坏了家具(岔开话题

源:(白眼)

被源念得烦了，藏就随便找个借口搪塞他，比如“哪有那么容易就能谈恋爱”，源就说自己能迅速帮他泡到人。藏没当真，就说了句随你喜欢。然后三天后源举着手机指着屏幕跟他说，“我学长约你去喝咖啡。”

麦是源大学的学长，负责照顾新生所以源有他的联系方式。觉得可能会很适合自己哥哥，于是假冒了藏的身份开始网恋。

被麦要照片的时候源发了藏大学毕业的学士服照片，刻意模糊了藏的年龄，只说是“我已经工作了，这是以前的照片”，实际上已经是十几年前的了。

见面后麦才发现被网骗，而藏本人穿着西装革履严严实实仿佛来谈判。麦: ……我好像在接受实习的面试。

藏赴约时试图敷衍麦，但果然被识破了。

麦“之前你说的xx乐队的票我搞到了两张，之后一起去吧？说起来他们的歌你最喜欢哪首？”

藏“啊……额，名字我忘记了”

麦“坦白告诉我，之前跟我聊天到底是谁”

藏“抱歉……是我弟弟”

之后藏(被迫)很自然地跟麦聊起了为什么弟弟要代聊之类的，聊到最后藏觉得自己可以安心回家了，结果

麦：演唱会那天我去哪里接你？

藏:？？？

麦:不想浪费门票

藏:那我回去问问我弟弟

麦:但我想约你

藏回家后被源氏短信轰炸问怎么样，藏说对方似乎很介意自己隐瞒年龄的事。源: 哥你傻啊，又不是你骗的，是我骗的，你撇干净啊。

总之麦藏两人去听了演唱会，结束时麦的手已经能搂到腰了。过段时间藏就想天天见到麦了，按时下班有点困难，先从不周六加班开始吧。

某天源氏忽然意识到老哥晚上九点没到家，居然不是在加班——忽然下暴雨的某天晚上，源氏刚好在藏公司附近，想着顺路去接没带伞的哥哥，电话说“你别加班了，收拾一下，我一会儿就到你公司了”。电话那边哥哥紧张地说“不、不用了，我没在加班”。

晚上藏回家了，源盘腿坐在他家沙发上(本来平时源都住自己学校附近的公寓)，“刚才电话里我好像听见了点什么”(其实并没有)

藏:……你听错了。(心虚)

源:我的天你刚才跟麦克雷在一起？！

藏：我们在交往……算是吧

＊＊＊20180119＊＊＊

【感冒】现代AU

藏忙于工作，感冒了的麦装可怜拜托藏来照顾他，藏本来太忙了而不想去，但被软磨硬泡只好答应了。结果传染给了藏，气得藏把他号码拉黑，两周后才恢复联络。

藏“我感冒刚好，被你这个废物传染的”

麦“抱歉啊”(尴尬傻笑)

【睡相差的藏】pwp

因为宿舍从今天开始变为合住所以一直裸睡的藏不得不临时改为真空浴衣睡觉，觉得入睡困难所以又喝了点酒才睡过去，不过打滚后大腿从浴衣开叉露出来。

(20180120)麦看到了想偷拍留念，然而闪光灯自动开启。藏迷迷糊糊醒来，又翻身背对麦继续睡，感觉到麦罩在了他身上，他就继续翻身，结果变成了他趴在床上，麦的两只手撑在他头两侧

麦想着难道这是在邀请他，同时一点一点把藏的衣襟卷起来。中途藏清醒过来开始反抗，不过被按住了胳膊，难以翻身。没有本番，用股沟来了一发，麦射在了自己手里，然后掐着藏的嘴张开一条缝喂进去了。

＊＊＊20180120＊＊＊

【】麦：你松了 藏：呵 你怎么不反省一下自己？

【杂工麦 白领藏】现代AU 假扮男友

麦书读得不多，因为有混帮派的案底而找不到好工作，只能做做杂工，偶尔兼职代驾。

藏为了敷衍催婚的家长，雇麦假扮男友跟自己回家吃饭，洗碗机刚好坏了，杂工麦刷了一波存在感，修好了，还给岛田家留下了不错的印象。之后藏以为这就没事了，跟麦也疏于联络，结果源氏婚礼的时候，麦是新娘那边的好友，岛田麻麻一句”这不是半藏的男朋友吗“导致这俩人当众出柜，甚至需要继续假装情侣。

麦: 你笑的样子好像要杀人

藏: 因为我讨厌演戏

麦: 那我帮你跟你家人解释

藏: 你敢去我就杀了你

麦: 你搞清楚到底是谁害得我在全部好友面前出柜的

藏: 之前的合同里写了这是可能的风险。你能让我家人知道真相，至于别人怎么误会你，那是你自己的问题。

麦: 那个什么该死的合同我根本没看……500刀一天的雇佣合同谁他妈会看

(最初麦觉得免费帮他演个戏就行了，毕竟是找自己代驾的老主顾，算是熟人了。但是藏要签合同要给钱的，麦觉得这人龟毛死了。

不过后来藏开始向麦示好，麦考虑到自己身份，始终回避这个问题，不过他所有朋友都以为他真的泡了个美人。麦实在憋不住，告诉损友他们是假扮的了，结果损友说“那你介绍给我，我追”，然后麦心态爆炸了，之后刚好要开车去接喝多了的藏。藏一直觉得自己够主动了麦却不回应他，故意坐到后座上，路上又有一搭没一搭地挖苦麦，麦气哼哼地把车开进小树林熄火，心想着至少吓唬这混蛋白领一次，拉开后座车门就把藏按倒了。而藏根本没在怕，往后座上一倒搂着他脖子就不松手了。

＊＊＊20180121＊＊＊

【A麦 B藏】政治联姻

弟弟是alpha所以只能退而求其次把beta嫁出去，藏觉得用“嫁”的是对他的侮辱，始终臭脸。

(20180122)beta是发育不完全的个体，所以会比omega紧，又不容易怀孕

【人格分裂藏】现代AU

藏是公司的继承人，因为家庭教育一直压制住自己，后来患上了精神疾病，体内分化出了第二人格。主人格严肃古板，副人格很放飞自我。藏喜欢麦，他一开始选择了压抑欲望，但副人格没这么好打发，把麦绑架了关在别墅的地下室。麦是直男，一开始很气愤，包括对藏的强碱行为。但藏常常在他面前切换人格，主人格会温柔地照顾他但不放他走，毕竟麦可能会报警，岛田家名誉受影响；副人格喜欢激怒他，然后强碱，虽然很辣，但是麦原本是直的所以事后会很崩溃。

慢慢的麦好像习惯了这种生活，他开始跟主人格打商量，而主人格会犹豫，然后两个人格开始撕扯，麦看到藏痛苦的样子反而感到不适。

终于有一天麦在外地做黑色生意的养父找过来了，藏从加比的眼神中感觉到这个男人可能会发现什么，于是主人格在掌握身体的时候放了麦，并且说你打我或者报警都无所谓了。麦看着憔悴的藏（人格拉扯过程三天没睡觉）心里一团乱，他先是离开了别墅去安抚家人朋友，然后发现他被藏辞退了并发了一笔钱，藏发短信再次向他道歉。麦应该去报警的，可是他无可救药地每天脑子里都想着藏，在偶然有一次见到藏的时候他看起来更憔悴了，而且似乎是副人格，他在酒吧里被一个人缠住，说话很凶。麦克雷看到对方好像从兜里摸出针管之类的东西，赶紧上前解救，而藏（副人格）在他身后冷笑，说麦克雷坏了他的好事，他想被强暴，那个人是他喜欢的类型。

麦说你……不，你们不是喜欢我吗？藏说我是个神经病，你应该离远点。并且露出一副很疯狂的样子。麦却很想接近藏，他明白自己已经逃不过了，他只能去面对这种畸形的爱情。然后他上前安抚藏，先把他带走。他喂藏吃了安定，藏睡得天昏地暗，第二天醒来的是主人格，麦才问他们为什么要打架。

主人格说副人格一直在怪罪自己放了麦，主人格说爱一个人就要放他自由，而副人格说爱一个人就是占有。这时两个人格不停切换，主人格叫麦快走而麦没走。麦坦白自己可以接受这份感情，吓到了打架中的两个藏。然后两个（三个？）人he 主人格渐渐稳定 副人格只作为情趣出现。

【陪睡麦 顾客藏】陪睡屋AU

失眠的人付钱雇人陪自己睡觉，只陪睡，不谈感情。

藏工作压力大而失眠，碰巧交往一阵的男友也分了，机缘巧合成了麦的ACE。主顾个子好小，适合搂怀里，睡着了会很黏人。

麦：你和我交往是不是想睡觉不给钱？

藏：跟我睡你亏吗？

【】龙神之力是让你拿来撩汉的吗？抱歉，有超能力真的可以为所欲为。


End file.
